ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Xylene
Xylene is a female Uxorite from the distant alien planet Ringa Morr and Maxwell Tennyson's love interest (in the original Ben 10 series). She, like her other species has the power and ability of telekinesis, flight, hand-to-hand combat, and enhanced intelligence. Ben 10 During Xylene's early years she met Max Tennyson, who at the time was a Plumber. Through that experience, she was given the grand responsibility by Azmuth of being the Omnitrix’s carrier and a member of the "DNA Force". Word unfortunately got out and Vilgax was on the run for it, causing Xylene to make a big decision of sending the Omnitrix to Max's location. With the pressure of being attacked she accidentally missed Max’s location and the Omnitrix's containment pod she launched was sent to the forest, where Ben Tennyson stumbled upon it. Unfortunately, Xylene’s ship suffered a major blow from Vilgax’s ship and was sent to Earth. She was then frozen for quite some time until a group of Inuit's found her. She then quickly traveled to the Omnitrix’s location, where she came upon Max Tennyson. Max and Xylene quickly connected, but Ben had trouble and disliked her. Later the group was attacked by a mecha-drone and Max was kidnapped. Soon after, they found it at a dock and Xylene gave Ben access to Upchuck to defeat it. 'Powers and Abilities' Xylene has two known powers and abilities, the first, is being able to move her tentacles that are attached to her head. Which can be used as an offensive weapon to fight off enemies. The second power and ability is her telekinesis which manifests itself as a purple-colored force beam from her third eye. Xylene is also shown to possess great knowledge regarding the Omnitrix, having been the one who sent it to Earth in the first place. This knowledge is demonstrated by manually choosing which alien to be activated. Xylene has one more ability: her ageless longevity, meaning that she has been around for thousands of years without showing any signs of age. 'Weaknesses' Xylene's main weakness is her lack of combat skills, but she more than makes up for this with her intelligence. 'Trivia' *Xylene may be based on a Twi'lek from Star Wars. *Xylene was Max's love interest in Ben 10 and they met when he was with the Plumbers, but in the episode "Moonstruck", it showed that Max fell in love with Verdona before becoming a Plumber. *Xylene unlocked Upchuck in Ben's Omnitrix simply by entering a code into the Omnitrix. *Incidentally both Xylene and Verdona have tentacle-like appendages on their heads that they can both use as offensive weapons. *The name of her species, Uxorite, is a direct reference to the connection between her and Max, "uxor" being the Latin word for wife. *It is not known if she knows about Verdona or if Verdona knows about her either, and their lingering affection for Max Tennyson. Category:Characters Category:Plumbers Category:Aliens Category:Honorary/Unoffical Plumbers Category:Female Aliens Category:DNA Force Members Category:Allies Category:Ben's Team Category:Female Characters Category:Cleanup Category:Female Heroes Category:High Intelligence Aliens Category:Flying Aliens Category:Debut Aliens in Ben 10